1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system which treats a feed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of websites distribute the headers of the articles in the individual website, in the form called a feed. When a user acquires the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a feed distributor from a desired website and then registers the URL into a feed reader, the user can browse the feed of the desired website and acquire update information.
When feed distributor URLs and the like registered in a particular feed reader are to be collectively transferred to another feed reader, the use of an OPML (Outline Processor Markup Language) file may be convenient. Specifically, feed distributor URLs and feed titles registered in a feed reader are written into an OPML file so that a list is generated. Then, the OPML file is read into another feed reader. As a result, registered information is collectively transferred between the feed readers.
Here, in some cases, a feed reader is installed in a communication apparatus other than a PC, in such as a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a combined machine so that feed browsing is achieved through the communication apparatus. Such a communication apparatus other than a PC is not provided with a keyboard in many cases. Thus, inputting of information such as URLs is difficult in comparison with the case of a PC. Accordingly, when information registered in the feed reader on the PC side can be transferred to the feed reader on the communication apparatus side by using the OPML file described above, user workload may be reduced.